<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wind Burn by Measured</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076969">Wind Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured'>Measured</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“...Ike, Soren is even scarier than <i>your sister</i>.”</p><p>Or, God help the person who attacks Ike on the battlefield, and is within attack distance of Soren.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ike/Senerio | Soren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wind Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found at the bottom of my files and I got tired of looking at it. Current!52_flavours 26 ) Red for the devil, black to inspire fear. I was playing though a hard mode file and Ike got attacked by a wind mage. Uh, this was the first thing that came to mind, not surprisingly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The enemy mage had slipped through their defense. They’d been stretched too thin with cleaning out the last of the pathetic lot. Soren had been healing Boyd at the time, who’d sustained the usual damage from his seeming inability to dodge.</p><p>Ike was hit with a blast of wind. He staggered back from the force, which left him open for another attack. As the green whorl enveloped him, Soren jerked away from Boyd.</p><p>“Ike!” Soren said, desperation tinging his voice.</p><p>The mage looked ready to launch another attack when Soren made his move. He stalked over to the mage. The enemy mage sent a blast of wind his way, but the gusts brushed off him, like they were nothing.</p><p>Unlike Ike, Soren had a very high resistance to such magic, especially of the wind variety. Soren sent a volley of wind from his own, a more powerful version of the attack the mage had made. When Soren’s return blast failed to do the amount of damage he obviously wanted to incur upon this ill-fated mage, Soren stepped forward. His steps were a slow, deliberate advance.</p><p>He lifted his tome up and smacked the enemy mage with it. The mage froze, stunned at the shock of such an unorthodox attack. Soren looked like he could barely <i>lift</i> the tome, let alone hit someone with that. And yet, he’d done just that.  Soren’s expression was dark, vengeful, a much like one of the three Furies. He slapped the unfortunate mage with the weighty tome yet again.  In a desperate attempt to defend himself, the mage attacked. Another attack glanced off Soren, harmless. It might as well have been the bite of a fly against at dragon.</p><p>It became very clear then to both the mage and the rest of the group that Soren had marked this particular soldier for death. Not merely to chase away a straggler, but if Soren could have put this person in a torture chamber for the rest of his life, he would’ve done it, and probably stood to watch – for Soren wasn’t the whipping variety, if only for lack of strength.</p><p>The mage keeled over, a shocked expression on his face. Whether he had really died from fright or was still living but playing dead  it wasn’t clear. Either way, the mage was down and he wasn’t coming up anytime soon.</p><p>*</p><p>Boyd gaped at the scene. Soren had just taken out a mage with his book used as some kind of weapon. He didn’t even know that mages could <i>do</i> something like that.</p><p>“...Ike, Soren is even scarier than <i>your sister</i>,” Boyd whispered.</p><p>“Aren’t you glad he’s on our side?” Ike said.</p><p>Satisfied that revenge had been gained, Soren turned and walked back towards where Ike was.<br/>
“Ike, are you all right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m ok. What about you?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Soren said. He turned his gaze to Boyd now. “Apparently that mage had the same aptitude that Boyd has for dodging.”</p><p>Soren took out a Recover staff, something he had never used for he considered it a waste of money, but Ike was worth whatever the cost. Ike glowed with a white as the power of the staff surrounded him. His skin lost the wind burn, and it was as if the episode with the mage had never happened.</p><p>“..was there something you needed, Boyd?”</p><p>Boyd started and nearly leapt out of his skin in fright. “No! Nothing!”</p><p>“Then you’d best leave while I attend to Ike.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. I’ll be going now.”</p><p>Boyd wasn’t too sure about this whole healing thing. He wasn’t a priest or anything, but as Soren had just healed Ike and he didn’t need to be healed again, right? And when Soren pulled Ike into the bushes, he was pretty sure he’d seen Ike’s shirt being taken off. Couldn’t staves be used above clothes while it was vulneraries which had to be applied manually?</p><p>Boyd really wasn’t sure. The only thing he was sure was that  would ever take Soren for granted ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>